minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
Just For Fun Board
I have no idea what you're talking about... This is an idea I came up with, basically while going through some rp scenario generators and one of the results came up with "x and y switch bodies". It got me thinking that a lot of the users on here have shown signs of liking more out there, not exactly realistic ideas. The problem being that, to start a wiki based on this idea takes a whole lot of effort, and it needs a lot of people and it's not all that easy to run. Anyway, this idea is to create a "Just For Fun" board. In other words, it's a completely out of canon roleplaying board where anything goes. Your characters can have superpowers, they can be medieval pirates or they could be time-traveling aliens sent from the future to wipe out another character. It's entirely up to you. (I mean they could be normal stuff too, like spies, but I was kinda going on another tangent there). This is for those moments when you're sitting there thinking "Man I'd really love to see how terrible things would end if Will and Lian woke up in each others' bodies" or something along those lines. You can pretty much skip this part Obviously, these RPs don't have any real time frame and don't coincide with any real life (referring to real lumblr life; are we getting too deep here?) events. Still, seeing as you are actively RPing that character, it counts as stopping their 30 day limit from going over. That being said, obviously stuff needs to happen to these characters in canon otherwise they're just sort of sitting around doing nothing, so my suggestion is that characters need to have at least two canon RPs every 60 days to be considered active (preferably more), if there are AU (alternate universe) RPs for them. (I know most of you know what an AU is but this saves that poor person who is really confused from trying to work out whether they should ask that question). Otherwise you could just disregard this whole section and we'll just stick to the characters being stuck on the 30 day rule for canon RPs and AU ones are just separate. As a matter of fact, that sounds better. Disregard this whole paragraph. How do you do the thing? Anyway, this isn't exactly like RPs where you can just have x walk up to y and be like hey, because like three sentences later your character could whip out their werewolf powers while the other portrayer thought this was an RP about French-Canadian spies. Anyway, so to make sure everyone's clear on the scenario, you should introduce the RP with a) what the scenario is (e.g. Mary Sue and Bob are both werewolves hiding in an abandoned building during a full moon while werewolf hunters are outside, looking for them) b) what each character is and their abilities (can be covered in the original scenario, or e.g. Mary Sue is an immortal werewolf who has been around for the past seven hundred years, while Bob is only new at this. He's been a werewolf for about a month, and is still learning to hide it.) and basically any other information you think is important in setting up your mood. What if no one wants to do the thing with me? So yeah, obviously not everyone is down for medieval sorcerer AUs and no one's criticizing them for it. Well not out loud, anyway. If you want to do a random AU roleplay and don't know who with, you can put it on the Open Roleplaying board, specifying that it's a Just for Fun one (also, upon further consideration, I've considered renaming it the AU Roleplaying board) and when it gets taken up, it gets moved to the AU Roleplaying. Instead of listing a name for the second character, you just call them "your character" and you still list their abilities. If the other portrayer doesn't like the set up, they can offer changes. I think it should be pretty clear. Are there limits to my AU? I'm gonna go ahead and say no. Your character wants to be a serial killer who wipes out everyone in their school? Sure. Go for it. You want to kill the other character? Be my guest. Remember that nothing here is canon. The only thing I'm gonna put a big hell no on, is pedophilia. Hell to the no. No children and grown ups having sex pls (or less serious sexual crimes like making out), because canon or not, that is really messed up, and totally not okay. Plus, I don't know if anyone has experienced this, but if they have, that could make them really distressed reading that, so let's just put a big ole' no on that one. Well...er...what now? Also, why do you always set your suggestions out as Q&As even though no one asks you these questions? Well if you like the idea, you should let me know. Also, if you have any suggestions for improvement, please let me know. I tend to ramble a lot while writing this so sometimes my brain goes off on tangents and forgets things or whatever. Also, in regards to the second question, I seriously don't know why I do that. I guess I just kind of think of flaws in my plans and possible questions so I answer all of the questions here. Any more questions? Category:Lumblr Wiki